A Kray-Z Relationship
by CrackerJackAce
Summary: Rachel is asked to help Reg to understand Ron. But will having things in common with Ron lead Ron and Rachel to a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

I had an early start so that I could catch the train. I was meeting my boyfriend Dean down in the east end. I knew what would happen if I didn't do as I was told; Dean had always warned me about how I would be mysteriously telling people about all the doors I would be walking into.

The train left the station at nine. I had put on the outfit he wanted me to wear – a long black dress with white detailing. I was also wearing my hair down as instructed. I reapplied her make up to cover up evidence of the last time I was 'a bad little bitch'. Foundation covered the bruise on my left cheek. But the long sleeves of my cardigan covered injuries of another nature – the times I had tried to escape my mental illnesses, my life, by slicing the pain out of my body with a scalpel I use for artwork. Dean said I was useless: 'How many times have you tried? You're useless otherwise you'd be dead now.' Once I was satisfied, I picked up my suitcase and got off the train.

Dean was waiting on the platform. He looked smug; probably at the fact I appeared exactly how he wanted me to be. He didn't offer to take my suitcase or offer me a polite kiss.

"We have a little job for you. You're gonna be a singer at the Billiard Hall. The twins have asked for you specially."

"Dean I don't know if I'm ready. My schizophrenia is still pretty bad and my non-epileptic seizures are occurring quite often. What if flip out on stage under the pressure?"

"If the twins ask, you WILL deliver!"

We got in the car, Dean driving, and headed to the Billiard Hall. We left my suitcase in the boot and walked in. Inside it was very loud and busy, music going out the door. A man, about 5'9'', came up to us and introduced himself.

"You must be Rachel. Hello, Rachel lovely to meet you. My name's Reggie Kray, Reg. I'm so glad you came." Not that I had a choice. "Dean has told me all about you. Don't worry; I know about your problems, it'll be fine."

"Thanks Reggie. I feel so much better."

"It'll be great having you sing here. In fact I have a favour to ask of you." Dean nudged me and gave me a look that said 'you better say yes or else'.

"I can try Reggie."

"Well my twin brother Ronnie, Ron, is currently being held in a mental institution. I was wondering if you could come with me and see him. He finds it hard to trust people, but if you hear about his problems – I know yours are similar – maybe you could me an insight on how to handle him. What'da'ya say?"

"Sure Reg. I'd be happy to help."

 _If you like this story, leave me a comment and I'll continue it._


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Reg and Dean arrived at the mental hospital about ten minutes after visiting time had started. I was apprehensive to meet Ron. I'd heard stories about his behaviour, but wasn't one to judge, especially since Ron had schizophrenia as well, a more severe case – yes – but we still were equal, to a degree.

"Dean, wait in the car. Rachel and I will go in by ourselves."

"Sure thing Reg."

We walked in through some double doors. Reg signed us in and we were sat in a room. In the few minutes we had spare, Reg quickly warned me about Ronnie.

"Listen Hun. Although I've told Ron about you, and he was excited by the way, he has these… whatcha call em?... mood swings. So if he's a bit standoffish just let me speak to him, and I'll change the subject to something he's more interested in. Remember, I want you to try and get him to open up; don't be too invasive. I don't why I'm telling you, you have more experience with schizophrenia than me- wait! Here comes Ron."

A man, about two inches taller than Reg walked in wearing a green cardigan, black trousers, slicked back hair and glasses. He had a vacant expression as if he was heavily drugged. He walked over to our table and sat down. Reg introduced me to Ron. You could tell somewhere in his head my name rang some bells.

"Rach… Rachel… Oh the singer! You must be Rachel! Oh lovely to see you my dear, I've heard so much about you!"

"I brought her along Ron because she's like you, ya know – schizophrenic?"

"Interesting." I later learnt that any time Ron Kray said interesting he didn't have a clue what was going on – like a coping mechanism. My coping mechanism was to dissociate by having a seizure. Ron's was to appear to be the smartest person with the most control – that's something I could tell Reg.

It was time for me to put in my three cents "Hi Ronnie, it's great to meet you. Do you want to speak here; I know it's a bit suspect with all the orderlies and doctors".

"You see Ron. Rach understands you. How about we have her meet you at that place we were gonna take you? You know the one".

"What is she Reg? One of your girls?"

"No, Ron. I'm with Frances, remember?" At this comment Ron squinted his eyes.

"That isn't what I remember you telling me? What about Caitlan?"

"Drop the subject, Ron. Not in front of Rachel." Ron seemed to take the cue. But I wonder who he was on about.

Afterwards, Ron took on that vacant look again and started talking about stealing someone's food.

"Give Ron Kray your sausage."

Soon visiting time was over. Reg and I got up; he hugged his twin and Ron was lead out of the room. Ron made one last comment:

"Rachel?"

"Yes Ron?"

"It'll be lovely to see you again."

"You too Ron."

At this moment, I would never have understood the impact that man would have on my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlan's POV

I couldn't wait to see my Reggie again. But we had to be careful, Reg was still dating Frances; god I hate her! She's a fucking slut! East End bitch. But I would settle myself for now with at least some of my Reggie's attention. But I have plans for Frances, not that Reg knows. And as for Ron, he just needs someone to lead him, not that he wants to be led.

I was in the Billiard Hall, eyeing Frances; but when she turned, I caught Reg eyeballing me. See, he's still mine. I saw Dean and Rachel enter the room. I was so happy! I haven't seen Rachel for ages! I saw Reg walk across to them. They were muttering about something… then I saw Reg join Frances in a booth. Now was my time!

"Reg, can I borrow you for a second. It's to do with the club."

"Sure thing. Frances, my dear, please excuse me for a minute."

As soon as we were in his office, we dived on each other. And that is not an exaggeration. He pushed me over the desk and we stuck our tongues down each other's throats. He ran his hands up my dress and into my knickers. Before we had a chance to do anything, there was a knock at the office door. It was that bitch Frances.

"Reg, I'm gonna go home, okay?"

We composed ourselves, especially Reg, and I hid behind the desk. Reg opened the door.

"Frances, are you sure you wanna go? How about we have a dance before you leave?"

"Sure."

So that was how the evening was spent: me sitting in the corner talking to Rachel, Dean talking to some of the local criminals, and my Reg dancing with Frances. Once again I was knocked out of the loop. But no worries, I will have my time…


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's POV

Caitlan, me and Reg walked down a wooded forest, down a hill and in a clearing was a pokey little caravan. It's was a shabby affair with two windows and tarpauling out the front. Outside the caravan was a table, accompanied by two chairs. It was a little home-from-home.

Reg called out his brother.

"Ron! Come out! You've visitors!"

Sure enough, out came Ron, glasses and all. Reg went in for a beer, and was followed out by a young man. The man was sent off by orders of Reg.

We all sat down. And Ron opened up, to Rachel specifically.

"I'm a homosexual, girls. I'm not a receiver, I'm a giver. I am not a faggot."

Caitlan then went off for a walk with Reg. I don't know what's going on between them, but I'm sure I'll find out soon.

Ron and I had a heart to heart.

"So how do you deal with it Rach?"

"Deal with what Ron?"

"The constant threat of death?"

I explained to him that I was chased by red people, and was living with a hallucination who made Ron seem tame.

"I'm not tame, Rachel. I'm dangerous."

"It's a good thing I like them dangerous then."

"You wanna know a secret, girl?"

"What, Mr. Ronald Kray?"

"I'm bisexual."

As Ron would say… interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Skip

Caitlan's POV

It was two years after we saw Ron in that caravan. Reg and France's marriage was falling apart. They had only been married for 8 weeks and already Frances was showing the strain. This was my chance!

I went round to Reg and Frances flat. Reg, as always, was not there in the daytime. Frances was all by herself, depressed as ever. Now it was time for me to put my plan into action. Frances had suspicions about Reg being with someone else from Esmerelda's Barn; she didn't know that someone was me.

"Hello Frances."

"Caitlan, I like to say it's a pleasure to see you, but I can't." So she did have her suspicions about me and my Reg.

"There's something I need to tell you." Here we go.

I told her bluntly, no sympathy "I'm sleeping with Reg. You wanna know why? You're a joke. The East End slut. You aren't good enough for him. He needs someone who looks good on his arm and knows how to look after him. I am the true gangster's girl, and you're still at home with mummy. The little damaged girl."

Frances wasn't surprised, but she wasn't exactly smiling either.

"You wanna do us all a favour, Frances? Go away, get a divorce and don't come back. Or better yet, go die in a hole." I was more than smug. I walked out of the flat with a smile on my face and a spring in my step. Life was good.

Reg told me the next morning. Frances was gone. Aspirin chased down with vodka. Everyone was blaming Reg and his bad display of husbandry. So sure enough he needed someone to confide in; and since Ronnie had gone off the rails with Rachel, I was all he had. And, thanks to my efforts, that's how it will always be.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's POV

Over the past few years, Ron and I had built up a repertoire between each other. We would confide in each other, but nobody else – since we didn't know who we could trust. Dean found us one day talking to each other. He wasn't happy. He took me round the back of Esmerelda's Barn, raped me and sliced my lips with a knife.

I went to the hospital; I had 8 stiches in my lips. Needless to say, this was Dean's way of telling I wasn't to talk to Ron anymore.

I walked into Esmerelda's bar and saw Ron, smoking and laughing with some of his boyfriends.

He waved me over "Hey Rachel! Come join us!"

I ignored him and sat down in an empty booth. Ron, concerned, walked over and stood at the end of the table.

"Rach, didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you Ronnie." I looked up at him, showing my stitches.

"Rachel? Who did that to you?"

"It was Dean, Ron. He doesn't want me talking to you anymore."

"Right. We'll soon see about that."

"What are you gonna do Ron? Please don't hurt him. He doesn't mean to do what he does –"

"Don't make excuses for him. Don't worry I'll sort him." Ron took my face in his hands and whispered in my ear "We'll be together soon, Rachel. Don't you worry."

I sat in the booth, waiting for Ron as he ordered. After 20 minutes, Ron came back over to the booth and sat next to me. He put his arm round me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't worry, my lovely. He'll never hurt you again."

"What did you do Ron?"

"I handled him. Now, I want you to get your things from Dean's flat and come to Fort Vallance. You'll spend tonight sleeping next to me."

It may seem like I'm safe, but I'll be sleeping next to the most unpredictable man in the underworld.


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlan's POV

I woke up in bed next to Reg. I recognised where I was, I was in Fort Vallance, in Ronnie and Reggie's room. After kissing Reg on the cheek, I got up and put on a dressing gown.

What on Earth?

In Ronnie's bed, with his arm wrapped around her, was Rachel, wearing what appeared to be one of Ronnie's shirts as pyjamas. How in the name of all that is holy did Rachel end up in Ronnie's bed? Why wasn't she with Dean? And since when did Ronnie sleep with women? There were many questions that needed answering.

I sat down in the kitchen. Reg came down and answered all of my questions:

"Why is Rachel in Ronnie's bed?"

"She's staying over for a while."

"I thought Ronnie didn't sleep with women?"

"There are more secrets to Ronnie that I aint prepared to share."

"Why isn't Rachel with Dean?"

"Did you see what Dean did to her?"

"No what?"

"Dean caught Rachel warming up to Ronnie, so he raped her and slashed her lips resulting in stitches. Ronnie took offence to him hurting her, so Ronnie shot Dean. Ronnie is keeping her here so that he knows she's safe."

"I didn't know Dean was hurting her."

"Neither did Ronnie. But last night, when he took off her cardigan, he saw evidence of self-harm all up and down her arms. Life must have been pretty bad. Ronnie's vowed to never let anyone, man or woman, force Rachel to touch herself in such a way ever again."

Reg took me in his arms and kissed me deeply. He then said that we both had to get dressed, wake up the sleeping lovers and eat breakfast, since him and Ronnie were due on the news to talk about their latest trial. Apparently they had smashed up a club after the owners refused to pay protection. There was probably exaggeration. I'll always believe my Reg. We decided that we would eat lunch out. Reg and I went upstairs to get changed; when we walked back into the bedroom, Ronnie was awake trying to rouse Rachel from her slumber. She eventually woke up but was very depressed and dazed.

Ronnie tried to cheer her up. "It's okay hunny, he's gone forever now. I'm here instead. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not really in the mood for talking, Ron."

I tried to talk to her, but Ronnie got on the defensive. "She said she's not in the mood for talking!"

Then it was Reggie's turn. "Don't you dare talk to my woman like that!"

And sure enough, the twins got into a slap fight. Reggie was more accurate, but Ronnie had stronger slaps and uppercuts.

Rachel began to panic. "Please Ron don't… please don't-"

The twins stopped immediately when we all heard an unmistakeable sound of Rachel having a seizure.

"Boys stop! Rachel can't take it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel's POV

I woke up in a hospital. Last thing I remember I was in Ron's bed, cocooned in his arms. Dean never made me feel that safe; but can you call Ronald Kray safe? Wait! Then I was in a seizure, there were red people everywhere.

"You alright Rachel?" It was Caitlan.

"Yeah I guess."

"Was it rough this time?"  
"Very. Where are the twins?"

"Ron was getting a little angsty around the doctors, so Reg took him outside."

Sure enough, speak of the devil, the twins walked in. Ron went straight for me.

"Rachel? Are you okay? I was so worried."

Then he whispered in my ear "I didn't tell Reg, but the people on the TV were talking about us and it was freaking me out so I left." I picked up his hand and kissed it.

"I'm fine." Then I whispered "don't worry. I won't tell Reg."

We smiled at each other whilst Reg and Caitlan watched, holding hands.

I was discharged from the hospital and we went straight to the TV studio. Caitlan and I sat backstage watching a monitor.

Interviewer (I): how much has this trial cost you?

Ron: It's cost us roughly £8,000.

I: and how do you feel about that?

Reg: Well I don't suppose anyone likes the idea of spending that sort of money for no reason at all.

I: Does it leave you broke?

Ron: It doesn't leave us broke but at the same time it's a lot of money to have to pay out when one is innocent.

I was so proud of Ronnie. He was making eye contact, he wasn't getting aggressive, and he was calm. He seemed fine. They were relishing in their fame. I could tell Caitlan was equally in love with Reggie, her eyes were glazed over and she had the biggest smile on her face. I knew they would end up together one day.

After the interview, we went for lunch. I hadn't had the chance to eat breakfast, so I was starving. The twins made sure we were treated with the upmost respect. I had waffles and ice cream. Caitlan had welsh cakes, Reggie and Ronnie ate an English breakfast each. After I'd eaten, I began to hear the people talking about me. I then heard laughter and I covered my eyes and tightly shut my eyes, trying to block out the sounds. Ron put his arm round me and asked me what the problem was.

"I can hear them Ronnie. They're talking about me! They're laughing at me I can't take it!"

I got up and dashed into the bathroom, Caitlan following, leaving a baffled Reg and Ron. Caitlan helped me compose myself, but then we heard noises from the café. We opened the door slightly and saw an apocalyptically cross Ron firing a gun in the air. Reg was trying to settle him.

"No one fucking dare talk about Rachel in front of us!"

"Ron it's her illness, calm down."

We walked out, got the twins, and went back to Fort Vallance.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel's POV

Within the year, Ron and Reg's trial fell through due to lack of evidence. According to Reg, via Caitlan, the twins had bribed and threatened some of the jury, so the case was thrown out. I was beginning to understand why people feared the Kray twins – they got their own way, no price too big.

Ronnie and I were dating, but neither of us would admit it. We hadn't slept together yet, but I knew that would come. I know through our girl talks that Caitlan had first slept with Reg whilst he was dating Frances – I had my suspicions… I think everyone had had his or her suspicions.

I haven't told Ron yet but their links with the American Mafia were failing due to Ron's extravagant behaviour. His paranoia was getting worse, whereas mine was stable – apart from the government tapping my phone. Ronnie showed me a list he made last night, a list of all the people that he believed were a threat – even his favourite boyfriend was on there. I dread the day that I would be on there too.

Reg was coming out of prison soon for some minor offence. But the Firm was collapsing; for example, me, Ron and Leslie Holt were in the Blind Beggar discussing business, well, they were anyway. Ron wanted money to improve a city in Africa, where he had a boyfriend he met when we went on holiday there – but Leslie was refusing.

"Ron, I can't jut pull money out of the club. It belongs to the club."

"Reggie is not here now, so you work for me! Ron Kray!"

I was beginning to worry about Ron. We weren't having our talks anymore and he was becoming more and more erratic. I was beginning to fear Ronald Kray, just like everyone else did. I was no longer his special girl, just another one of his followers.

I walked out of the Blind Beggar and left the boys fighting. I saw Caitlan and Reg pull up in a car outside. Thank Christ! Reg was here; he'd talk sense into Ron… (she says with confidence).

Caitlan grabbed my arm and we walked back in right behind Reg. Ronnie was hurling abuse at any and every member of the Firm. Leslie stood up.

"I may work for you Ron, but let me get this straight, I am not afraid of you!"

Leslie walked out. Ron made eye contact with Reg. Ron started banging on about some city called Enugu and how he was going to make it the business capital of the world – his latest interest for the week.

"Listen to yourself Ron, you're nuts!"

Ron threw a glass at Reggie, but it missed and hit me. I fell on the floor, blood pouring from my face. Ron immediately came over and went to touch me, but I slapped him.

"Get away from me you monster!"

"Rachel? What did I do? I wasn't myself. It was Reg, he –"

"Ron you're insane! Don't you dare touch me! You promised. You promised to keep me safe, but you're just as bad as Dean!"  
"No Rachel. I am nothing like him. I killed him for you. I did keep you safe. And I always will, till the day I die."  
"Liar!"

Reg and Caitlan took me in the car to the hospital; the glass was removed and I was treated. We went back to Fort Vallance and, sure enough, Ron was waiting for me with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates – how cliché.

"Rachel. Give me a chance to explain myself, please."

"Fine. Off you go then."

"I meant alone."

Reg stepped in. "I'm not leaving you two alone until I'm sure you won't hurt her."

"Why would I hurt the woman I love?"  
"You don't love me Ronald Kray. I'm just the first woman you came across who gave you five minutes before calling you a complete and utter nightmare."

Ronnie put the presents down, stepped up to me, put his arms on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you honey. You know as well as I do that sometimes we get angry and we can't stop ourselves from doing things we hate to do. I was angry with Reg and I wanted to start a fight, which is normal between us two. I wasn't aiming for you. And I do love you, you know that."

"That's a shame Ron."  
"Why?"

"Because I don't love you anymore."

Reg and Caitlan gasped. They always figured that Ron and I would end up together since we were so close. But they now realised how much Ron had royally screwed up.

I went upstairs and packed my things into my suitcase, leaving the shirt of Ron's that I wore at night on the bed. I walked down the stairs and straight out the front door, ignoring Ronnie's pleas of clemency.

I walked to the train station and got on the first train back to my parents. Needless to say, they were surprised to see me on the doorstep, but weren't surprised when I explained that the state I was in was due to one person: Ronald Kray.

"Bloody gangsters. No disregard whatsoever. I knew you hanging around with the twins was dangerous; first Dean now Ron. I swear girl you need a better social circle."

But that wasn't the end of my association with the Kray twins.


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlan's POV

It's been a week now since Rachel walked out of Fort Vallance; and Ron never forgets it. He still blames the whole event on Reg; saying that if Reg didn't piss him off he wouldn't have thrown the glass, it wouldn't of hit Rachel and she wouldn't have left him.

Every morning was now a gamble as to what mood Ronnie was in. If he was sad and comatose in the morning, he wouldn't speak to you; then later on he would be angry, swearing at people and the TV – because he believed people were coming through the TV to get him. Lastly, he would be manic, flying as high as a kite; talking about all the ventures he was going to take and all the countries 'the Cornel' was going to make part of his empire. But it was when you let him drink that the emotion came out, the feelings about his beloved Rachel. He would ask anyone who came up to him, stranger or Firm member, where she was and offer money for information about her; little did Ron know that Reg and I had bribed everyone to act clueless and say they had no idea. We knew this wouldn't last long though – Ron would find out eventually where she was, whether it be on his own accord or someone slipping up. It wasn't long when that time came, and boy did it change Ron.

The landslide came when Ron overheard one of the Firm mention Rachel's name, attracting his attention. They said she had been thinking of getting a new flat in Southend to make a change from her parents' house. This sparked Ron's attention even more.

The next week, we received a phone call from a frightened Rachel saying that a psychotic and drunk Ronald Kray was banging at her flat door demanding her to listen to him. Without our knowledge he had hired a private investigator to find out where Rachel was staying. Rachel was petrified and said she was thinking of climbing out the window. We said we'd be right over.

We arrived about an hour and a half later. Turning up we found Ron, stinking of booze, hammering on Rachel's door, screaming about how much he loved her and how everything would be better if she came back to Fort Vallance. The event was attracting the attention of the neighbours.

Reg put a stop to that. "Nothing to see here ladies and gentleman, forgive his condition, he's not very well."

I cautiously went up to Ron and gently spoke to him:  
"Ron, how about you calm down, sweetie, and Rachel might let you in."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel in the car park outside, in her pyjamas, with a blanket wrapped round her shoulders. I discretely signalled to Reg that I was going to go speak to her. So he sat there talking to his twin about what he was doing, and trying to talk some general sense into him, whilst I went up to Rachel and gave her a hug.

"It's alright Rach, Reg is talking to him. We did have a thought on the way down here that maybe he hasn't taken his medication, so Reg is going to try and get him to take it. Then it might be worth you hearing him out; you don't need to feel pressured into making a decision now, but just let him know you'll think about coming back to London."

We walked up to the flat together, standing right next to a defeated Ron and a panic-stricken Reg. They both got to their feet when they saw us. Ron walked up to Rachel.

"Honey, listen to me; I can't live without you. I have nightmares alone about people hurting one of us and I know you probably have them too. Please give me a chance. We can work, I'll even start taking my tablets again. You don't have to move back to London immediately if you don't want to, we can stay here for a while, using this flat as a holiday home if you want. Just give me a chance to prove myself, prove that I never meant to hurt you."

"Yes Ronald. I'll give you a chance."


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel's POV

Ronnie visited me three times a week for two months; then he started staying over at night, going as far as to bring with him the shirt of Ron's that I used to wear at night. If I'm honest I enjoyed being back in the same bed as Ron, it was nice to have a strong man wrapped tightly around you, keeping you safe.

I knew Ronnie wanted to take our relationship that one step further, but I said that whilst he was still sleeping with his boyfriends and attending sex parties, my bare body was off limits. I knew he didn't want to suppress his bi-sexual nature, but I was bi-sexual as well; if I could stay loyal to my man, my man could stay loyal to me. Another agreement was that Ron was to see a psychiatrist, and sure enough, he started seeing one at Harley Street twice a week.

On the third month, we began commuting between London and Southend together. We would spend two days in London, one in Southend, two days in London, one day in Southend, and so on and so forth. Caitlan and Ron announced that they were getting married. Compared to the wedding with Frances, Ron was fine with the wedding with Caitlan. I suspect this is because he wasn't as attached to Reg as he used to be; he had me to cling onto. Ron was to be best man and I was to be chief bridesmaid.

It was the big day. 26th November. That was the day to remember. Reg was waiting at the end of the isle, Ron right behind him, looking absolutely delectable, I must point out. As us bridesmaids walked up the isle, Ronnie only had eyes for me. I wonder how long it'll be before Ron and eye take that next step.

Throughout the entire affair, Ron and I couldn't take our eyes off each other. And after the ceremony, we walked down the isle arm in arm, was this foretelling future events? At the reception, we were seated next to each other. It was quite funny actually because I am a fussy eater, always have been, so I kept switching plates with Ron so that he could eat anything I didn't like, much to the amusement of the bride.

Soon it was time for the speeches. Ron started off with saying how he remembered first meeting Caitlan and saying how he had always liked her, to a degree. He then wished that they would remain happy for a long time. He then started on a long speech about how beautiful I was dressed and how much he loved me.

"Take a look at the chief bridesmaid everyone, look how lovely she is today. Don't you agree everyone? My girlfriend is just lovely today. Three cheers for Rachel, my sister-in-law and the other half of me, my identical twin brother, Reginald Kray."

It was then time for the slow dance. The married couple took to the floor, dancing to 'Can't take my eyes off of you'. Ronnie came over to me with champagne for him and an orange juice for me.

"I know you don't like to drink on your medication, so I bought you this."

"Thanks."

"How do you think I did, honestly?"

"I thought you were superb, darling."

Ron pulled me close to him, his arm wrapping round my shoulder and mine round his back. We watched the couple have their first dance, giving each other the occasional kiss, whist Ron and I gently swayed to the music.

"So when are you going to dance with me Mr. Kray?"

"I was thinking about asking you right after you've kissed me."

We snogged each other for about a minute and then walked out onto the dance floor. We started off we one hand on the shoulder, but soon wrapped ourselves round each other, desiring the closeness. I rested my head on his chest as he whispered the lyrics to 'In the arms of the angel' into my ear.

We were due to stay in a hotel that night. Ronnie and I, obviously, were sharing a large, king size bed, complete with hot tub and wine – but Ron knew I refused to drink on my medication, so he had arranged for me to have juice. My Ronnie knew me well, and he was trying every effort to prove he loved me; I hadn't even seen him make a move on his boyfriends, three of which were at the wedding. I was so proud of him. And I had decided I was going to show him how appreciative I was.

That night, for the first time, Ronald Kray and I slept together.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel POV

When I woke up, the first thing I acknowledged was Ronnie's face looming over me.

"How long have you been staring at me, gorgeous?"

"I don't know. I lost count of the minutes. Would you like to first have a shower, then go down for breakfast?"

"Of course."

We got in the shower and begun to kiss each other, Ron paying particular attention to the sides of my neck, and me paying attention to groping him. I am fully aware that Ronnie isn't the slimmest or the most handsome, but he was mine, and I will protect and savour all that I have. Needless to say that our shower was very eventful.

We got dressed, me in a casual dress, complete with a black belt and black boots. Ron wore a pin stripe, double-breasted suit, with a black tie and brogue shoes. He looked like a man who would take on the world and win hands down. He came over to me and picked a box out of his inside pocket.

"A little something I picked up for you whilst in Africa. I was tempted to give it to Caitlan as a wedding present, but I thought it would suit my girlfriend better."

Ron pulled out a ruby red bracelet with little charms of animals attached to it.

He placed it round my wrist and kissed me. The kissed deepened for a couple of minutes, and then we broke away.

We went downstairs and had breakfast, stealing glances at each other whilst eating. When we were done, we packed up our things and a member of the Firm dropped us back at Fort Vallance. Ronnie had a cup of tea whilst dealing with some underworld business, so I went out to the Blind Beggar to give him some privacy.

I was drinking an apple juice at the bar, when George Cornell walked in. He instantly went over to me when my back was turned and smashed a bottle into my back.

"That's a message for Ronnie and Reggie straight from the Richardsons. Good luck clearing up you whore."

Cornell left and other people in the bar tried to give me some first aid. I hobbled back to Fort Vallance. A member of the Firm saw me and carried me into the living room, where Ronnie was holding court. The Firm member put me on the sofa and Ronnie came over concerned.

"Rachel? What's happened? Who did this to you?"

"It was George Cornell, Ron. He smashed a bottle into my back and said it was a message to you and Reg from the Richardsons. Aghh!"

I was in so much pain. Ronnie was livid. He got me to the hospital and explained to the doctor what had happened, leaving out who done it, and exaggerating how I was to be treated before anyone else. The doctor, frightened by what Ronnie would do, treated me immediately. He pulled out any shards of glass and treated my bruises. I was put in a back brace and discharged. Ronnie helped me into the car and we went back to Fort Vallance.

Ronnie told me to lie down and said he'd be back in an hour. Little did I know he went down to the Blind Beggar with his favourite pistol, walked up to a jolly George Cornell and coughed.

"Well look who's here everyone. It's the whore's fat poof of a boyfriend."

Then Ronnie shot him.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel's POV

Reg and Caitlan came back from their honeymoon and were shocked to hear than Ron had, yet again, killed someone – this time it was George Cornell, and yet again it was over me.

Not only that but the clubs were failing, due to the fact that Ronnie was relapsing again. His medication only did so much, particularly since he had stopped seeing his psychiatrist – breaking a promise he made to me.

Reg had also told me that the Mafia were becoming concerned that Ron may jeopardise their ties with the Firm; they wanted Reg to do something about his twin.

"I can't do that. He's my brother."

Not only that, but Ron kept pressurising Reg into killing someone to prove his loyalty to not only Ron but the whole Firm. Ron and I were still sleeping in the same bed, but ever since I found out Ron hadn't been seeing his psychiatrist, sex was off the books, which only fuelled the fire of Ron's temper.

One night we all went out to a party, Caitlan on Reg's arm and me on Ron's. We were sitting in the corner, Caitlan and Reg got up to dance and Ron snuggled up to me.

"Babe?"

"Yes Ron?"

"What would you think if I asked you to marry me?"

"I'd think 'I'm not marrying him till he gets the treatment he needs'."

"So if I asked you to marry me in front of all these people, you'd say no?"

"I'd say yes on the condition you went into a hospital and sorted yourself out, or at least go back to your psychiatrist."

"Ugh, you haven't met that woman, she's just trying to drug me up to kill me, I swear."

"What about if I went with you?"

"Maybe."

"Please just, at least, think about it?"

"Okay, for you, I'll go."

Someone from the Firm came up and whispered something in Ron's ear, then Ron excused himself, got up and left along with Reg. Caitlan came over and sat down next to me.

"I think Ron just asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"I said if he went and got help, I would definitely consider it."

"So is he going to go back to his psychiatrist?"  
"Yeah, as long as I go with him."

All of a sudden, we heard screaming, coming from the basement. Ron came back into the room, grabbed both of us and told us to go out to the car and go back to Vallance road.

We waited patiently for the twins to return from wherever they had gone. Caitlan was panicking about Reggie; I had at least seen Ronnie. After an hour, the twins returned – Reg covered in blood and Ron carrying a pistol and a knife.

Ron said to us immediately "don't ask questions. Caitlan help Reg clean up and babe, you hide these weapons somewhere in here."

We got to work, doing as we had been told. Ron came and found me whilst Caitlan and Reg were upstairs.

"Reg killed Jack 'the Hat'."

"What happens now? We weren't the only people to hear the screaming."

"We do what we always do: clear up and arrange it so that people stay quiet."

The event was never spoken about after that.


	14. Chapter 14

Caitlan's POV

I was really concerned about the fate of the twins. Both of them had killed someone now – Dean's killing may have gone unnoticed, but Cornell and McVitie had witnesses, and they can't intimidate everyone, contrary to Ron's belief.

At least Ron had gone back to seeing the psychiatrist, putting his and Rachel's relationship in a much better place; but does this mean those two will be getting hitched? I wonder.

We had major problems to face first before anyone else considered doing anything. An Inspector named 'Nipper' Read was onto the boys and, unbeknownst to them, witnesses were turning against the twins, allowing Nipper to build up quite a case against my husband and my brother-in-law. I was really worried about what would happen to Rachel and me if the boys went behind bars; what about Violet, their mother? She doted on her 'lovely boys'. I had met her just before the wedding. She didn't see any wrong in her sons; she still to some degree doesn't believe Ronnie's 'insanity' paperwork.

Ronnie had become more protective over Rachel lately; he wouldn't let her out of the house without his accompaniment. She sat next to him with an apple juice, whilst Ron sipped his cups of tea, dealing with Firm business with Reg. Although he wasn't as bad, Reg told me to keep to myself to avoid the police getting hold of any information. Therefore I was also confined to Vallance Road, apart from when Reg and I returned to our home, also in Bethnal Green.

One night, Reg and I were sleeping over at Vallance Road, us in one bed and Ron and Rachel in the other bed. When all of a sudden we woke up to several policemen in our bedroom. They allowed the twins to get dressed and took them away, the twins still half asleep.

Rachel and I were worried about our boys.

What would happen now?


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel's POV

We weren't allowed to see the twins. I handed Ron's medication over to the sergeant and asked him to make sure Ron takes it twice a day.

Caitlan was in tears, fiddling with her wedding ring and asking me if I could see if we could see them. All of a sudden, we saw the boys in handcuffs walk past us to be fingerprinted. Reg shouted to us to get a lawyer for them both. So we rung the previous lawyer for the twins who got them off scot free – well, it was mostly him.

The lawyer arrived and went through to the twins. The police told us to go home and that they would tell us when we could visit the twins; it was suggested that we bring the twins' things to the station.

I couldn't deal with this. Ronnie needed special supervision and to be around people who understand how to handle him; you can't just shove Ron in a cell and expect him to do fine. He needs to be in a hospital. He needs treatment for his Schizophrenia.

Caitlan had calmed herself through denial.

"Reg will be fine, he'll be out in a few weeks, and he'll be fine…"

I, however, was the voice of reason. After we finished packing up stuff for the boys and dropped it off at the station, I pulled Caitlan aside and spoke straight to her:

"Cait, I'm not gonna lie to you, but trust me, those two are gonna be in here for a long time. Read has been building up case against Reg and Ron for as long as the dinosaurs have been extinct. I know you haven't seen the bad side with Reg, but I've seen it with Ron – and it ain't pretty. They're being arrested for murder. Murder! That warrants more than a couple of weeks behind bars. We're talking life here, 20, 30, 40, a hundred years! Ron may never be free again, Reg probably in the same boat."

Caitlan became hysterical.

"It's all Ron's fault! He was always goading Reg into doing things. He was fine when he was with me. If you had any sense, you wouldn't have dated Ron and you would have stayed miles away, leave Ron to fuck his boys. That way Ronnie would be locked up in that mental home, and my Reggie would be happy."

"This isn't only about you and Reg. Think about Ron – he is mentally ill. How are they gonna treat him in prison? Is he gonna get the right treatment? Ron desperately needs to be in a hospital Cait. He can't just be left to his own devices – he'll do some real damage, whether it be to himself or the people around him. So at least Reg could survive prison, because my Ronald doesn't stand a chance!"

At that moment I burst into tears. I just couldn't hack it without Ron by my side. It was only an hour since I was laying in bed, wrapped up tightly in Ron's arms; I wasn't going to stand for anyone judging him 'cause of his illness, not even someone I call a friend.

"If you're judging him, then you're judging me. Because we are one person. He is my night and I am his day; and if you dare speak ill of him I will not be responsible for my actions."

Caitlan pulled me into a hug and apologised.

"I'm sorry Rach, I wasn't thinking. I should have thought about the situation and context before jumping to conclusions. I know Ron is going to have a rough time as well, forgive me for placing Reggie higher up the ladder, but he is my husband, it's instinct you know."

"Yeah, I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel's POV

We were sitting in court, waiting for the twins to be brought out. The judge had told us that Reg and Ron would be tried together – what the reason was for that wasn't clear. 15 members of the Firm were also being tried.

The twins came out dressed to the nines, Reg was dressed in a suit complete with black tie and tie pin; Ron was dressed in another double-breasted suit, wearing a blue tie, with 'R' cufflinks and a gold watch. I recognised the cufflinks because I had bought them for his birthday the year before. He thanked me by taking me out to dinner and then, by doing other, more personal things that I won't mention.

Caitlan and I sat either side of Violet, waiting for the verdict. I made eye contact with Ron and immediately saw from the look on my boyfriend's face that he knew this was the end of the reign of the infamous Kray twins, Reginald and Ronald Kray.

Due to the amount of evidence against them, the case was practically open and shut. Evidence from the Cornell and McVitie murders was brought forward, as well as additional evidence from those who dared to break 'the wall of silence'.

When Reg went on the stand, he was reasonably calm and collected, denying everything that was put in front of him. Ron, on the other hand, was fairly silent – the entire courtroom could see Ron was in deep turmoil; the fact that he wasn't in control was contradicting everything he had gotten used to. Ron and I looked at each other… then all of sudden Ron spoke up, saying "I deny all your accusations, your allegations against us are false, and how dare you ridicule us in front of our family." Ron looked at me again and I just couldn't bare the look in his eyes – a tear slipped out.

The boys were given life imprisonment, no parole.

"I recommend you spend a minimum of thirty years".

Outside the courtroom, the three of us wept for the future that was lost. Not meaning to think selfishly, but take Ron and me as an example: we were planning a wedding for next year, we were thinking about kids, we were thinking about the rest of our lives being spent together in the countryside with Reg and Caitlan down the road.

What was I going to do without Ronald Kray?


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel's POV

It's been a while now since the twins and Charlie were convicted, and I was getting used to not having Ron with me at night. I still spoke to Caitlan and checked in with Reg – sometimes going down to Maidstone with Caitlan to see him. He said that he wrote to Ron every week, as well as Caitlan. Reg was a category B prisoner, so he still had some freedom within the prison.

Now it was Caitlan's turn to come and see Ron. Ron had recently been transferred to Broadmoor Hospital, after prison was deemed the wrong place to keep him – as I predicted. Ron was a category A prisoner, but his freedom was about the same as Reg since he was counted as a patient and not predominately a criminal.

We arrived on the Sunday by coach to the hospital. Our bags were searched and placed in lockers that we would be allowed to get on leaving Broadmoor. I had brought Ron a birthday card and a new tie; this may not sound like much but Ron appreciated simple things nowadays.

We sat down in the room and, like Reg had done with me the first time I met Ron, I briefed Caitlan on how to act around my fiancée/boyfriend. I said to keep conversation simple, not too taxing, mention what Reg was up to, but don't mention any bad news. I also warned her how he may lose track of the conversation, so if I nudge her or take over it's because Ron has lost focus. Déjà vu.

Ron came in and we instantly hugged and kissed. I gave him his card and present and sat down next to him.

"Hello Caitlan. Lovely to see you again, how's Reg doing?"  
"He's doing great Ron, he always asks after you."

"Interesting."

I sensed Ron had lost focus and quickly changed topic. I brought out the notes and folders relating to our wedding plans in less than a year. We decided together about the flowers and party favours, with Caitlan putting her input in occasionally. When I showed Ron a picture of the dress I was buying, he was gobsmacked.

"Rachel… you're going to be the most beautiful thing in the world, even more beautiful then you are now – and I didn't think that was possible".

We held hands and kissed briefly, then I ducked under Ron's arm and stuck to him like glue for the rest of the visit. I asked him about his medication and treatment; then I asked him about how he was getting along with the other patients, that was when the old Ron broke through.

"They're all liars, honey. There's one in particular I have my eye on. I have plans for him."

After the visit, I quickly checked in with Ron's psychiatrist, warning him about what Ron had said. Then Caitlan and I left.

* * *

 _If you want me to continue through the prison years, just leave a review and I'll do it. :-)_


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel's POV

It was the day of our wedding, Ron and I. Because of the circumstances, Ronnie had been allowed a day out to the local church, but was to be watched carefully by several guards, and when going to and coming back from the church he was to be handcuffed to a guard. Reg had also been allowed a day out to be best man at his brother's wedding. Caitlan was chief bridesmaid.

As we said our vows I couldn't have been happier. Who would have thought that this gang leader, this murderer, this schizophrenic would claim my heart completely? Yes we had had our rough moments, we had some arguments, but in the end we always had stuck by each other, confessing all our secrets and protecting each other to our best ability. And I was to become Mrs. Ronald Kray!

When the ceremony had finished, Ron picked me up and carried me down the isle. We went to our reception, where David Bailey was our photographer. Reg said his speech with great admiration for his twin – he was so proud.

The only blemish on our day was the guards, who were constantly within breathing distance of Ron, reminding me that I wouldn't even have any sort of honeymoon or wedding night with my husband. God… husband... that sounds odd. After Ron and I had our first dance as a married couple and pictures of us were taken, Ron and Reg were handcuffed to their respective guards and taken away, Reg to prison and Ron to Broadmoor.

The only consolation I could have is that I knew I would be seeing Ron again tomorrow, during visiting hours. And also that I was now Ron's wife. In about 20 years, Ron would be out, as would Reg, and we would all be happy. Charlie already was out and thriving – although there was rumour that he wasn't going straight; once a Kray, always a Kray.

It was the 1980s and I received a phone call from Charlie, a phone call I was dreading: Violet Kray had died of natural causes. But what I was really dreading was what Charlie said next: I was to break the news to Ron. In case you hadn't worked it out yet, the Krays were a close-knit family, the twins doted on their mother. I remember the last time someone had said badly about Violet Kray, Ronnie had followed the person outside; I don't know what happened after that, but the next time I saw the person he had a broken jaw and was on crutches. You and I can both easily make deductions as to what had happened, particularly since Reg and I had both seen Ron pick up his trusty knuckleduster that morning; I swear that wasn't a coincidence.

Caitlan was to break the news to Reg and I was to break the news to Ron. It's sod's law that I would to break the most upsetting, personal news to, arguably, the most dangerous, insane man in Britain.


	19. Chapter 19

Caitlan's POV

Reg went quiet after I had told him about Violet. His eyes were downcast and he was fiddling with the wedding ring on my hand.

"Reggie, babe, please say something."

"… How did she die?"

"I'm not sure. Charlie said it was of natural causes."

"Has Ron been told?"

"Rachel is going to tell him today."

Reggie went quiet for a moment, and then he started crying and hitting his head on the table. I walked round to the other side of the table, sat on Reggie's lap and hushed him, burying his head in my chest and holding onto me tightly. When he had calmed down, I sat back on my chair and went through some of the funeral details with him.

I wonder how Rachel is getting on with Ronnie?

Rachel's POV

Ron, like Reg, was silent. Then, all of a sudden he pulled my hands across the table and, palms turned up, buried his face into them, sobbing.

"Shhh… hush honey. She's at peace now and in a much better place. She'll always be in our hearts."

Ronnie then stood up and began to pace the private room we were in. I was running his hands through his hair and breathing deeply. He put his hands on the wall, leaning into them and began to cry. I got up, went over to him and wrapped my hands around his body. It was now that I realised just how much our medication had prematurely aged both of us; I wasn't as fit and agile I used to be and Ronnie had streaks of grey running through his tidy, slicked back hair. We also weren't as healthy as we used to be; Caitlan and I had moved into a house together and were eating takeaways maybe… three times a week, and I was told under good authority that Ronnie was still smoking, sometimes up to 50 times a day. I was shocked! I knew he had a smoking addiction, but 50 times a day?

When I had calmed Ron down, I showed him some of the early funeral arrangements that Charlie had put together and asked if he had any input. He said he wasn't in the mood to think about it and trusted whatever judgement I made.

So it was time to arrange another day out for the twins.


	20. Chapter 20

Caitlan's POV

I was waiting in the front room of our house, with Charlie. We were waiting for Rachel to arrive back from Broadmoor so that we could get the ideas from the twins.

Rachel walked in and looked shattered. I asked her what was wrong.

"Ronnie was in pieces. The orderlies had to sedate him so that he wouldn't flip out when I was gone."

"Did he say anything about the funeral plans? We have Reggie's." said Charlie.

"He said he wasn't in the mood to talk about it and trusted whatever judgement I gave."

We sat round the table and discussed various aspects. Reg had picked out the wreath for him and me. Rachel knew how much Ron liked to match Reg, so she picked out the same wreath for her and Ron. Charlie said many old friends – in and out of prison – wanted to send flowers as well.

We picked out Vi's coffin and arrangements for the actual service, i.e. hymns and speeches. Lastly, we formed letters for Parkhurst and Broadmoor to allow the twins, Reg and Ron respectively, out for their mother's funeral.

Charlie also mentioned that he had heard rumours; rumours that the press had gotten word of Violet's death and their may be a large turnout of press and the simply curious. This worried the three of us because we weren't sure how the public would react – would they be vengeful? Would they try and violate the funeral? Also, would the twins want so much publicity on them at their own mother's funeral? Would the publicity be welcome at such as personal affair?

There were so many questions, but we had a short time frame, maybe a month at the most, and we'd have to run the risk.

The next day we met up at the local church, including Charlie Kray Sr., and met with the vicar to go through what we had chosen for the ceremony. We also met again with the funeral director – Charlie had already seen them once – and went through last minute arrangements. Parkhurst and Broadmoor had also replied and said the twins would be allowed out for only the church service, not the graveside burial, and they would be handcuffed to guards at all times. They also said that – except for ten minutes at the end – only Rachel and I were allowed near the twins.

Rachel was disgusted. She said it was unfair that they not be allowed at the graveside to say goodbye to their beloved mother.

"It's deplorable, that's what it is, deplorable."

But we had no choice; if we wanted the twins there these were the conditions we would have to run with.


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel's POV

It was the day of Violet Kray's funeral, my mother-in-law. Caitlan and I were waiting for the twins to arrive. We were shocked at the number of people and the kindness these people brought with them. There were hundreds of wreaths and cards from strangers, friends and family alike. We had warned the twins about the press – needless to say, they weren't happy. But like us when writing to the institutions that held the twins, they had no choice. The twins had told us to wait for them inside the church, since they didn't want the press bothering us as well. Not that we could avoid it.

"Rachel Kray! Rachel, over here!"

"Caitlan, how does it feel to have Reggie out for the day?"

We hid further inside the church.

A large police van pulled up and Reggie jumped out attached to a large guard. He seemed so small next to his small guards. As soon as he got into the church, him and Caitlan had their moment, hugging and kissing each other, then holding hands as they walked to their seat at the front of the church.

As time went by, I began to get more and more impatient waiting for Ron. I was concerned something had happened.

Just as I was about to try and contact Broadmoor, a car pulled up and, attached to guards as well, out came my husband. The reporters were calling out to him to get his photo, just as they had done with Reg. Ron came up to the church and we kissed. I held his free hand and we walked to the front of the church. Ron and Reg had an emotional reunion, having not seen each other in quite some time. We all sat down and the service began.

We sung 'Abide with me' and Caitlan said a verse from 1 Corinthians 15:50-0:

" **50** I declare to you, brothers, that flesh and blood cannot inherit the kingdom of God, nor does the perishable inherit the imperishable. **51** Listen, I tell you a mystery: We will not all sleep, but we will all be changed- **52** in a flash, in the twinkling of an eye, at the last trumpet. For the trumpet will sound, the dead will be raised imperishable, and we will be changed. **53** For the perishable must clothe itself with the imperishable, and the mortal with immortality. **54** When the perishable has been clothed with the imperishable, and the mortal with immortality, then the saying that is written will come true: "Death has been swallowed up in victory." **55** "Where, O Death, is your victory? Where, O Death, is your sting?" **56** The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law. **57** But thanks be to God! He gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ. **58** Therefore, my dear brothers, stand firm. Let nothing move you. Always give yourselves fully to the work of the Lord, because you know that your labor in the Lord is not in vain."

We then sung another hymn, 'How Great Thou Art'. Then I got up and read out a poem I had written; Ronnie hadn't heard it yet, so I hope was pleased at what I had written.

"Shout out our praises to God,

For he has saved our sister,

We accept his judgment

Though we will miss her.

She will dance through your Eden,

She will dance through each heart.

We praise your name Lord for you have saved her,

And that is only the start.

We will see her again one day, Jesus,

Reunited once again,

For now you have taken Violet from us,

We praise you. Amen."

I looked at Ron and saw how proud he was of me. He smiled and held his hand out for me to re-join him. I stepped down and went and sat beside my husband, holding his hand. He pulled me close and kissed my hair.

He whispered to me "that was beautiful, I couldn't be more proud."

If my Ronnie was happy, then I was happy.

We then had another reading from Charlie Jr. – Lamentations 3:22-0:

" **22** Because of the LORD's great love we are not consumed, for his compassions never fail. **23** They are new every morning; great is your faithfulness. **24** I say to myself, "The LORD is my portion; therefore I will wait for him." **25** The LORD is good to those whose hope is in him, to the one who seeks him; **26** it is good to wait quietly for the salvation of the LORD. **27** It is good for a man to bear the yoke while he is young. **28** Let him sit alone in silence, for the LORD has laid it on him. **29** Let him bury his face in the dust- there may yet be hope. **30** Let him offer his cheek to one who would strike him, and let him be filled with disgrace. **31** For men are not cast off by the Lord forever. **32** Though he brings grief, he will show compassion, so great is his unfailing love. **33** For he does not willingly bring affliction or grief to the children of men. **34** To crush underfoot all prisoners in the land, **35** to deny a man his rights before the Most High, **36** to deprive a man of justice- would not the Lord see such things? **37** Who can speak and have it happen if the Lord has not decreed it? **38** Is it not from the mouth of the Most High that both calamities and good things come? **39** Why should any living man complain when punished for his sins? **40** Let us examine our ways and test them, and let us return to the LORD. **41** Let us lift up our hearts and our hands to God in heaven, and say: **42** "We have sinned and rebelled and you have not forgiven. **43** "You have covered yourself with anger and pursued us; you have slain without pity. **44** You have covered yourself with a cloud so that no prayer can get through."

The priest the gave a sermon, mentioning about Violet's life and her family. We then sung one last hymn, 'When I Survey the Wondrous Cross'.

After that, the twins were allowed to hug and greet the guests at the funeral. We said goodbye to the twins, Caitlan to Reg and me to Ron, and then filed out of the church with everyone else.

10 minutes later we watched as our husbands were taken away, the press getting photo opportunities. The rest of us continued onto the graveside.

The priest spoke the words of tradition, the coffin was put in the ground and the ceremony was over. The press filmed some interviews, including one with Charlie, and then we went back to Vallance Road for the wake.

 _The poem in the chapter was written by me in about five minutes, so forgive me if it's a bit poor. Keep those reviews coming._


	22. Chapter 22

Caitlan's POV

The wake was reasonably uneventful; however, many strangers wished their best. Thankfully the press had left after Violet was buried, leaving us all in peace again. Charlie Jr. made a speech, thanking everyone for coming and for all the wreaths and gifts.

"Our mother is now in a better place. Someday we will be reunited with her in heaven, but for now she is looking down on all of us, happy that she has been remembered with such good memories, which will now remain in all of our hearts."

Rachel, the two Charlies and I all wished everyone goodbye and a safe journey home. We then all went home.

Me and Rachel picked up the mail and each had a letter from the twins to read, so we spent a good hour reading the letters and writing a reply. The I cooked dinner: pasta and Bolognese sauce. I don't let Rachel cook for me since her cooking is lethal in my opinion. We sat down on the sofa watching the news, and both feeling happier when our husbands appeared on the screen. I missed my Reggie and I knew Rachel missed Ronnie.

We woke up the next morning and we both went to work. Rachel was a clinical psychologist and I was a councillor at a local school. As soon as I walked into the staffroom I was bombarded with questions about my Reg.

"What was it like to see him again?"

"How do you cope without him?"

"Is he still evil?"

"STOP!" It was like facing the press again.

"Mine and Reginald's business is just that, mine and Reginald's. The funeral was a family affair, not a spectacle. I was saying goodbye to my lovely mother-in-law, and I refuse to let you ridicule that memory!"

I stormed out of the room and instead decided to have lunch in my office.


	23. Chapter 23

Time Skip

Rachel's POV

It was 1995. I went up to Broadmoor on the Sunday to see my Ronnie. I got there and checked in my bags, was given an ID badge, scanned and searched, and then allowed to see Ronnie.

When he walked in, could sense something was different about him. He was moving sluggishly and when he sat down his eyes looked lifeless. I held his hands like always do and could feel him shaking. He also stank of cigarette smoke.

"Ron, are you okay?"

He was slow to answer.

"Yeah… I just woke up a bit funny this morning."

I could sense something was seriously wrong. I went to get us each a drink, and when I came back, Ron said he was aching all over. I told the nurse and he was given some painkillers.

After a couple of hours I kissed him goodbye and left.

Little did I know that was the last time I would see my Ronald conscious.

I was sitting in my office, eating lunch, when I got a phone call from Broadmoor.

"Mrs. Rachel Kray?"

"Speaking."

"We need you to come to the hospital straight away."

"Why? What's happened?"

"It's Ronald. He's had a heart attack on the floor of his room."


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel's POV

It took my about five minutes to get to Broadmoor. I went with Ronnie in the ambulance to the local hospital. It ripped me in half to see people in the ambulance performing CPR on him, seeing him with as oxygen mask over his beautiful face.

I couldn't believe this powerful gangster, who 27 years earlier wouldn't have been crossed by anyone, was now fighting for his life. I was in pieces.

We arrived at the hospital and Ronnie was taken into resuscitation. I was told to wait outside, much to my reluctance. This was my husband; he needed me, just like I needed him.

About half an hour later, the doctor took me in to see Ronnie. Ronnie was lying with a blanket over him, oxygen mask over his face, IV in his arm and cables all over him. Throughout the doctor's speech, I couldn't take my eyes off Ron.

"Mrs. Kray, I'm going to be straight and blunt with you. Ronald is on a life support machine at the moment. Due to his smoking habit his lungs are weak and his heart is struggling. It is unlikely he will live till tomorrow. We will leave him on life support tonight, but it will be your decision tomorrow to turn it off."

The doctor left. I climbed up onto Ronnie's bed and cuddled up to him.

"Ron, don't go. Please don't go. What about the children we were going to have? And our house in the country? You can't go. We all need you. Especially me."

I began to cry, wailing uncontrollably. Eventually, through exhaustion, I fell asleep.

In the morning, the oxygen mask was removed and I gave Ron one last kiss.

The machine was turned off.

Ronald Kray was gone.

 _I know it's sad, but it had to be done. Please keep leaving reviews!_


	25. Chapter 25

Caitlan's POV

I have no idea what has happened. The morning after we left the hospital, we had a phone call from a doctor saying we had to come to the hospital immediately, with the sounds of a hysterical Rachel in the background. We had our suspicions though; the doctor said yesterday that it was up to Rachel to turn off the life support and that it was likely Ronnie would be brain dead by the morning. Reggie had already accepted his twin was gone, but Rachel was still gripping at straws yesterday.

When we arrived after getting Reg from Parkhurst with his guard, the doctor explained that they had just turned off the life support machine, hence why Rachel was lying on Ron's bed, gripping onto any part of him she could. I couldn't imagine the pain she's going through, losing someone so close so suddenly. I did in no way envy her.

We entered the room. Rachel didn't even notice we were there until I touched her on the shoulder.

"It's okay Rach. He will always be with you."

Rachel began to lash out hysterically at us.

"You have no fucking idea! You two have had each other from the start, no issues no worries! You try being Schizophrenic! Trying to live in a world that is a constant threat! Having only each other to trust because you don't know who will do you harm! Who the hell will kill you next? It could be one of you!"

Then she began to quieten down as she became sadder.

"My Ronnie understood me. He never had to ask what I was going through or why I was acting in a certain manner, because he knew… he just knew. He only cared if I was safe and okay. And now he's gone. I can't live without Ronnie… I can't, he was my world. I was his day and he was my night."

Reg spoke up. "He still is Rachel. Your always gonna have him in your heart, just as we will. And you always have the memory of him, in your name if anything: Mrs Ronald Kray."

The doctor disconnected all the wires from Ronnie and covered over his face with a sheet. His body was wheeled out and taken to the morgue. We took Reg back to Parkhurst, Rachel following in her car. We went back home. Rachel refused to eat or drink anything. We went to bed.

But when I woke up, Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

 _Please keep reviewing, it's the only thing that keeps this story going._


	26. Chapter 26

Caitlan's POV

I searched all over the house and along our road, but all I managed to learn was that wherever she had gone, she had walked there – her car was still in the driveway. Rachel could be anywhere, and her state of mind she could easily have a seizure! Or turn hysterically psychotic! It was vital that I found her.

I phoned Reggie, asking to see if he had any ideas where she was.

"Have you tried Fort Vallance?"

I drove to Fort Vallance and saw that the front door was ajar. Ronnie, at the time of death, still owned Fort Vallance; therefore Rachel still had the keys.

I walked in cautiously – I had no idea how Rachel would respond. It was like a crime scene; you had to be careful where you stepped so that you didn't disturb any evidence. The first thing I noticed was that the light was on and that the photo albums were all over the floor, opened up to pages with Ronnie on them; she'd even taken some out and placed them in a separate area.

"Rachel?"

I followed the lights down into the basement. The police had removed most of the weapons here for evidence. But there was still a few if you knew where to look for them. For instance, Ronnie's knuckleduster had been removed from its hiding place under the safe, and Ronnie's handgun had been removed from the back of the washing machine. Both items were now lying on Ronnie's worktop.

I then followed the lights up the stairs to Ronnie's bedroom and, sure enough, Rachel was sleeping on the bed, surrounded securely by Ronnie's clothes. The scent of Ronnie's tobacco filled my nostrils.

I gently woke up Rachel. She looked at me, sat up and looked at the room around her; judging by the size of her pupils, she was still psychotic.

"Where's Ronnie? Can I go see him at Broadmoor?"

"Ronnie's gone Rach, don't you remember?"

"No he can't be gone. He promised we'd be together forever."

Then realization came over her face.

"My Ronnie… he's gone… he's really gone."

After crying for a while, I took Rachel's hand.

"Can I take some of his stuff, please? Just to keep him near me."

"Of course honey. And you can always come back here."

In total, she took a shirt, a cardigan that Ronnie was wearing when she met him, his knuckleduster, his coat, his handgun, the pile of photographs of Ronnie, Ronnie's rings, his 'R' cufflinks and Ronnie's glasses.

We put the stuff in my car and drove back to the house. I got Rachel to eat something and take her medication. I helped her get Ronnie's stuff out of the car and put it into her room. She then went back to sleep under Ron's coat.

I rung her work and explained that she was recently bereaved. They wished their best and said she could take as much time as she needed.

How was Rachel Kray going to cope without Ronald Kray?


	27. Chapter 27

Rachel's POV

It was the day when I said goodbye to my Ron, my complete and utter world. I missed him. It had only been two weeks since Ronnie had left this world. Reg, Caitlan, Charlie and I had arranged the funeral. Again, many people lined the roads to say goodbye to my husband. The bodyguards kept people from getting too close to the horse-drawn hearse. Reg had been let out for the day, but at least he had someone close to lean on. The person who I leaned on was currently being put six feet under. I held Ron's knuckleduster in one pocket and one of his photos in the other – I was wearing Ronnie's coat.

As the priest closed the service by the graveside, I suddenly came over with a sense of anger towards everyone at the funeral – they didn't understand how it was for my Ron and me. Caitlan touched my shoulder and tried to lead me away, but I felt my shoulder on fire! I could hear everyone laughing at me!  
"Back off bitch! Quit taking the piss out of my Ronnie's memory! I bet you all work for the government! You're all inside my head! I bet it was the Illuminati that killed my Ronnie! Yeah that's it!"

"Rachel, it's okay. No one's out to get you-"  
"Liar!"

Slipping my fingers into Ronnie's knuckleduster, I lunged at Caitlan and decked her right across the face again and again. Reggie had to restrain me. He threw me to the floor and went to check on Caitlan. I ran away from the graveside and walked home.

Little did people know that was the last time I would ever speak to another human being…


	28. Chapter 28

Rachel's POV

When I was walking away from the cemetery, I walked past Broadmoor; I could hear them testing the sirens like they always did on Monday mornings at 10am. Part of me wished I'd see Ron escaping from Broadmoor, but it never was to be.

I walked back to our house and picked up Ronnie's handgun. Then I walked to Fort Vallance, walked in and went upstairs. I sat on my Ronnie's bed and put his photo next to me. I wrapped one hand around his knuckleduster and one hand on the trigger.

With Broadmoor's sirens off in the distance, I kissed my Ronnie's picture, put the gun to my head and…

Caitlan's POV

Reggie and I said our goodbyes to Ron and then I went down the hospital to take care of the injuries Rachel had caused.

I then went home to look for Rachel. But something scared me… from the bedside table, Ronnie's handgun had gone, along with the picture that Rachel kept beside her bed.

I drove quickly to Fort Vallance and went inside.

"Rachel? Rachel!"

I checked downstairs, the basement and then went upstairs.

Oh God!

To my horror, I found a dying Rachel, with a gun shot to the head on a blood stained bed.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

With little life in her eyes she muttered:  
"I can be with my Ronald now."

With Broadmoor's all clear sirens in the background, Rachel slipped away to join Ronnie.

 _We're nearly there folks!_


	29. Chapter 29

Caitlan's POV

We buried Rachel in the same grave as Ron – she would have wanted that.

"We commit to earth the body of our sister Rachel. May the Lord look upon this grave, and bless it."

It will always haunt me that the last thing we ever did together was end up in a fight. And last act she ever did was tell me she was happy to be with 'her Ronnie'.

There weren't as many people at the funeral as there were at Ron's or Vi's, but her parents were there – even though they hated the fact that their daughter's last wish was to be with a dangerous gangster. But they loved their daughter and therefore they would do as she wished, even if it meant she was being buried in the Kray family plot, rather than her own family's plot.

Reg was once again let out to provide me with moral support, however he wasn't allowed to be at the graveside this time, like with his mother's funeral. But he did hold my hand in the church, and he and I both read readings at the mass; I didn't say a poem since I didn't have a way with words like Rachel did. I wasn't as shocked about Rachel's death as I was about Ron's; I think it was because I didn't expect Rachel to survive long without Ronnie. They were as one as Ron and Reg. The twins were bonded by blood and bone, but Rachel and Ronald were bonded by illness and by soul. I'll leave it up to you to deem who is closer.

"Bye Rach… it was nice whilst it lasted."

I left the grave alone.

And I went home alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Caitlan's POV

It was late 1999. Reg had written in his letters that he had something important to discuss with me. I had written to ask why he couldn't say it in a letter; he said that it was too important and must be said face to face. I presumed it was something criminal, that he didn't want the guards finding out by intercepting the letter. So I had prepared myself to tell him off.

But my God, I would have wished it was that compared to what he told me on that visiting day.

"I have cancer. And I've got less than a year to live."

Please Lord no. First Violet, then Charlie Sr. – although he didn't phase me much; then Ronnie and Rachel. I knew Charlie Jr. wasn't doing too well and now my Reggie.

"How long have you got?"

"They said it's likely I won't make it past October."

"Well at least you have longer than Charlie, I suppose."

And that's when the tears started. Reg came round to the other side of the table and held me close, hushing me just as I had done for him when his mother died, as I did for Rachel when Ron died – just before she punched me with Ron's knuckleduster (I'm telling you it's lethal for anyone to have one of them); now Reg was doing it for me.

"Cait, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything babe."

"I want to spend my last days at home, with you. Help me get leave on sympathy grounds. Please?"

"Of course."

Visiting hours felt like a joke now. These were the only times I could see Reg. I was going to get his sentence shortened if it took every waking hour of the day. But why? Why would this cruel, harsh world that I had spent so long fighting against now take away my Reg?

Why?


	31. Chapter 31

Caitlan's POV

We buried Charlie in April. And now I was burying Reggie in October.

I was the last person to live out of our little gang.

I showed no emotion when Reg went in the ground; I know it sounds cold but I didn't – partially because Reg told me not to but mostly because I had been preparing myself for this day ever since my husband had told me he was going to die. We buried him alongside Ron and Rachel, next to Charlie. I knew that one day I would be buried with Reg the same way Rachel was buried with Ronnie.

I watched them begin to fill the hole in.

"See you soon, my angel."

I got in my car and drove away. I drove back to our house and cried my eyes out.

I refused to give in like Rachel did. My Reggie would hate for me to give in so easily, not when we spent our whole life fighting for what we now had: freedom and liberation.

I would live out my life alone.


	32. Chapter 32

Caitlan's POV

I died three months later. It was due to a serious car accident on my way back from work. A moron hit me head on about 50mph over the speed limit. Bloody bastard!

I was put in the ground with my Reggie and my name was placed on his stone.

I finally learnt the true meaning of heaven:

Wherever the one you love is.

 _Only a finishing poem to go! Thanks for reading the story! If you want me to do more 'Legend' stories, just leave me a message or a review and I'll start a new one. Enjoy the last section._


	33. Chapter 33

Ronald and Reginald Kray

Ronald and Reginald Kray,

What can I say

About an entire lifetime

Spent in crime?

Reginald Kray

What can I say?

You stabbed McVitie

In London city.

You mistreated Frances

Who, through Heaven, prances

And was twin to Ron

Who is also gone.

Ronald Kray

What can I say?

Schizophrenic, paranoid,

Mood swings, cheery or annoyed.

You shot in the head

Cornell, who is dead.

And Reg is your twin;

I've already spoke about him.

The Krays, the Krays

What can I say?

You are gone

But your legend lives on.

Lest I forget

Those I have not met.

But I remember this day

Ronald and Reginald Kray.

Ronnie Kray

It ain't good to see

You have the same illness as me.

Reggie Kray

Listen to me

You'll never understand Ronnie.

Schizophrenia

Is a difficult thing

When you're me

And lots more is thrown in.

You can't understand

Schizophrenia

Nor do we understand each other.

Everyone is unique

The differences we seek

We'll see in each other

Understanding one another.


End file.
